


1 to 10

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, nachaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Even if Nayeon counts up to how many numbers, Chaeyoung will still be the one for her.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 18





	1 to 10

Nayeon had so many flings to begin with. She’s basically the type of girl who can fall for a person with just hearing their voice, or seeing their physical appearance, or the way they hold Nayeon’s hand. Nayeon immediately falls to someone and when she isn’t sure what’s next, she calls it an off. Break up. Done. Nothing.

Mutual understanding and short-term relationship are always in Nayeon’s vocabulary. She can’t count the number of flings she had since she’s 22, and now she’s 25.

Not until something came up. A realization had hit Nayeon. That’s right, she’s now 25. She doesn’t know how many years she will live, how much time she have left in this world. Though it is still early (as many could say) to think about that, Nayeon worries. She’s 25 and has a stable job, stable life, unstable love life. She can have everything but not the right person, yet.

Maybe he’s/she’s somewhere on the other side of the world, or just within the vicinity of her subdivision, or someone she knows but barely hangs out. So many possibilities run through Nayeon’s mind and she can only shrug it off.

Chaeyoung secretly always looks at Nayeon. With shining and bright eyes, with little yet sweet smile. She secretly hopes that one day, Nayeon will notice her, but it will eventually vanish because she knows in herself that she’s not just into short-term relationships and Nayeon’s really into it, as of now.

There’s something that pushes Chaeyoung to Nayeon, though. Ever since that something came up, Chaeyoung always caught herself already in the same space and starring at Nayeon. She doesn’t know how to call that ‘something’ but it surely gives an odd feeling in her stomach and another something in her heart.

Avoiding and not caring about that something has always been Chaeyoung’s goal, however, as she plans to do this one time, she failed. She always sees Nayeon everywhere she goes. Whether it be at the library, at the museum, or at the mall. She’s not even sure if Nayeon knows her or not. After all, their paths are still not crossing yet, just Chaeyoung’s into Nayeon.

However, despite of this, both believe that true love can wait.

It was one fine day when Nayeon went to her usual coffee shop and agreed to meet with her current boyfriend.

“Let’s call it an off. I’m done with you.”

Before Nayeon can ask a question, the boy already left leaving her standing still. She just shrugs it off and bought an extremely black coffee for herself and sat by the window. Pondering over things.

This is actually the first time that her partner call it an off. It’s usually her who always drop that phrase off. Maybe she just got too hard this time. Maybe it is now the right time to stop the flings and focus on serious ones, find the right one and never let go. Or maybe just focus on loving herself more, though she’s doing it every day.

It’s hard, Nayeon thought right after coming up with a plan of stopping having flings. She just can’t stop being in a new relationship right away after a past relationship ended. She usually has a reserved one if she will call an off to another, but things are different now and she really needs to change for the better, for good.

Chaeyoung saw and heard what happened. Smiled at the back of her mind because finally Nayeon’s free from one of the hundred relationships she had, as far as she can remember.

She wants to sit in front of Nayeon and talk about what just happened, but then remembered that she’s just merely a stranger to her so she didn’t bother and just stare at her, as always.

It’s been a while now and Nayeon’s still not moving, still looking out the window, maybe watching the people pass by, Chaeyoung assumed. Both their coffees are warm now, they didn’t care and still drink it. What a relieving feeling after what just happened. Chaeyoung didn’t think that much and decided to just call it a day and leave the shop.

After that incident, there’s an unusual happening that flustered Chaeyoung. She suddenly didn’t think of Nayeon anymore, she’s not reminded of little things by Nayeon anymore. It feels peculiar and she doesn’t know if she will be happy about this or should be worried because her heart might not function and she will not be able to love anymore—if she’s being that overreacting.

All thoughts and possibilities inside Chaeyoung’s mind were erased when she remembered that she’s not bumping into an Im Nayeon on the streets anymore and she is really convinced that that is the reason.

Nayeon, then again, really contemplated on this situation. She stopped herself from going to bars and even drinking alcohol. She stopped herself from communicating with anyone and going down the streets. She can’t leave her apartment, nor her bedroom just yet. She doesn’t know what’s going on but this surely has a positive outcome, it should be, must be.

Weeks had passed and Nayeon cleared her mind. She’s already sure about this and no one/nothing can stop her now. She made a goal for herself. She shouldn’t be going to bars and drinking anymore. Well, except if there’s an occasion, which really rare on her 25 years of existing in this world.

Nayeon tried to focus more on herself and her life, not minding anything and anyone around her. She’s used to that set up eventually and after a couple of months, Nayeon is okay now.

Chaeyoung decided to go to the art store today to buy some art supplies for her new project. She decided to do something to distract herself from thinking of Nayeon.

Nayeon, coincidentally, was also in that art store. Thinking and hoping she might find the right one she’s looking for. She had an automatic countdown in her mind that whoever enters the store when she’s down to number 10, he/she is already the one and she will approach him/her, try to hang out, and wish for a really long-term relationship that will put her to relief, at last.

_1_  
A loud girl enters blabbing about her broken palette and asked for a refund.

_2_  
A badass enters just chewing her bubble gum, looks at the art supplies then immediately leaves.

_3_  
A grandpa enters, looking for a red paint that he will use for a portrait.

_4_  
A teen girl enters picking up some brushes and instantly payed and leave.

_5_  
A cheerleader enters, finding some yarn for her broken pompoms.

_6_  
A cute child enters running to the coloring set with her Dad.

_7_  
A man with an adorable dog enters gets some bond papers.

_8_  
A boy student enters buying some glue for his project.

_9_  
A mysterious guy enters and just barely looks at the art supplies then leave.

She’s down to 10 and she can’t help but be nervous and a bit thankful.

_10_  
A girl with a pink short straight hair enters eyeing at the art supplies with sparkles in her eyes.

_“She’s the one.”_

Chaeyoung’s world stopped for a moment, staring at Nayeon and surprisingly, the girl is also starring at her, too.

Nayeon recalls and she knows who this person is. She knows her and she’s not just familiar at her but she really knows her. She’s her childhood best friend whom she lost contact and then suddenly appears out of nowhere when she’s on the streets this past few months. Son Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung’s heart rapidly beats and she continuously does an eye-to-eye contest with Nayeon as of now.

They both didn’t know the process on how they got into the situation, but the next thing they knew is that they are now at Nayeon’s apartment, watching some boring drama that they don’t know the title and sharing “I love you’s” with each other.

All along, it has always been them. It has always been her, they both thought. Nayeon doesn’t need to do a countdown anymore, she is already sure that Chaeyoung is the one.

**Author's Note:**

> underrated ship is a quality ship 🤧


End file.
